


Between Two Lungs

by statechamps



Series: Between Two Lungs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statechamps/pseuds/statechamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've lost someone too, y'know, so lose the mentality that you're the only one here who's allowed to be broken, Cas," Dean said harshly, his words dripping with anger. Like everything Dean had said tonight, Castiel brushed it off with a pull from his cigarette. "Speak, Cas. Please?" he begged, growing even more impatient. Castiel ignored him once again, tossing the cigarette butt into Dean's glass of whiskey and listening to the sizzle as it died. "You're so stupid, Dean," were the only words that Cas could come up with. "This'll be good," Dean began with a forced laugh as he turned to face Cas on the bar stool. "I'm absolutely thrilled to hear about how stupid you think I am. So, spill it." Cas rolled his eyes and popped open the cigarette package, pulling out another and lighting it. "I shouldn't need to justify why I think you're completely idiotic, Dean," Cas answered, the sound muffled by the cigarette between his cracked, dry lips. Shrugging, Dean pulled the cigarette from Cas' lips and took a drag himself before handing it back. "Listen here. You've either got too many reasons to hate me that you can't think of one, or, you're just so in love with me that you're trying to convince yourself that you hate my guts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a Destiel fic that I've come up with that is based off of the movie Silver Linings Playbook with Dean parallel to Tiffany, and Cas parallel to Pat. The first chapter of this story is a bit short, but the following chapters will be much longer. I'm really excited for this story and I hope you all like it. If you do, please leave comments! :)

Dean. He crashed down onto the almost rock hard mattress as he did everyday at 6:15 PM. His back ached, and he found himself groaning in discomfort as his eyes watched the pale grey blades of the ceiling fan spinning in an endless cycle.

Ellen. Her brown wedged boots hit the floor with an annoying click each time she stepped on one of the white spotted tiles of the hospital hallway. To the right, her daughter Jo reached down and grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed before smiling reassuringly. "I feel sick, Jo. I don't know about this anymore," Ellen whispered, feelings of regret swirling about inside as the two followed the surprisingly short nurse down the corridor. "Don't you dare say that, mom! Not this far in!" Jo whispered harshly, disappointed that Ellen would even begin to have second thoughts about signing Dean out of care after two years. "I am not leaving him behind."

Dean's head turned towards the bedside table and he couldn't help but stare at the cheap, clearly refilled water bottle and cup of pills seated in their usual place. After two years of being in this "shit dump", he still was unsure as to why they forced him to take these pills. They altered his perspective and he had convinced himself that he wasn't in fact sick; that there wasn't an imbalance in his head. A light knock sounded at his door. "I know, I know! I'll take the god damn pills!" He shouted, the sound bouncing off the white walls. To Dean's surprise, someone other than nurse Shelby poked her head in from behind the door. "Dean?" the voice said softly. Dean looked in the direction of the voice and was met with the last two people on earth that he had expected to cross his path in the near future. A smile tugged at the corners of his chapped, cracking lips before the loudest possible scream he could have mustered up shook through his body.

A nurse other than Shelby made her way into the tiny room before she allowed access to Ellen and Jo. "Let me see my boy!" Ellen exclaimed, her legs wobbling as she made her way to where Dean lay, sprawled out on his mattress. "What the fuck is this? I don't even know who the fuck this nurse is! What is this, huh?" Dean questioned, his voice gruff as he scratched at his slight stubble while Ellen clung to his body. "Well, Dean. This is your family," The nurse replied in a sugary sweet voice, her hand on Jo's shoulder. "Don't fuck with me, I know that. What is this? Someone tell me before I flip shit," He demanded, a look of pure confusion on his innocent face. "We're bringing you home, Dean. We're signing you out of this place." Jo answered his question with a genuine smile, her voice cracking slightly as she attempted to stop her eyes from watering.

Ellen kept her hands on Dean's face in an attempt to keep his eyes on her, yet he couldn't help but stare at Jo in amazement. "You guys are real funny, ya know. Did Dr. Campbell put you up to this? Did she?" He laughed lightly as he finally wrapped his arms around Ellen's waist, pulling her close to him. "No, not at all. This isn't a joke, you dummy. You're allowed to leave," Jo teased, nudging him in the shoulder. Dean smiled in awe as he studied Jo's figure from head to toe, stopping when he reached her face for the third time. "You're still so beautiful," he mumbled under his breath, reaching out and touching her face. "It's been two years, were you expecting some dramatic change?" Ellen chuckled at Jo's response before adding, "just accept the compliment and move on, Jo."

The trio finally departed from Dean's confinement and he found himself smiling as he passed all the other patients he had never bothered to talk to, sitting in there usual spots in the lobby where they spent their free time. One patient out of the room caught Dean's eye, and he excused himself from the front desk while Ellen and Jo set everything straight for Dean's departure from the ward.

"Heya, Benny," He said under his breath, careful not to draw much attention to himself. Benny looked up from the newspaper he had been focussing on and squinted up at Dean. "I hear you're skipping town, brother," he stated with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"How the hell'd you find out? I didn't even know till, uh, like 10 minutes ago." Benny sighed in annoyance before speaking. "What can I say, news travels fast when everyone in this hole is desperate for a story to eat away at. Now, I have a little plan that I need you to play a role in."

Dean admitted that he was in fact intrigued, and he found himself leaning closer to Benny. "And what exactly is this role? What the hell kinda plan is this anyways?" Benny laughed lightly, looking up at Dean through long eyelashes. "Relax, Winchester. I won't be bringing you any harm." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, taking a seat on the hard, plastic blue chair next to Benny. "So, are you gonna let me in on this plan before I ditched?" Benny raised his eyebrows and chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I watched you leave your room with those two pretty ladies and I knew this was my chance," He began, speaking in a low voice and nodding towards Jo and Ellen as they stood at the nurse's counter. "Listen, Dean, this was a spur of the moment kind of deal, but I need you to bust me out of here."

"Are you ready, Dean?" The two men were pulled from their conversation by the sound of Ellen's voice and Jo's black combat boots hitting the floor behind her mother. Dean smiled up at the two women, nodding before wiping his hands on his frayed jeans and standing up. "Uh, small change in plans. My buddy here, he needs a ride to the net train station." Dean said, pointing towards Benny. "Pleasure to meet ya, the name's Benny. Dean's a good friend of mine." He introduced himself in a sweet voice, grabbing Jo's hand and placing a kiss on her skin, to which she blushed and pulled away from his grip. Ellen's lips formed a tight smile after Jo's hand dropped back to her side. "It's uh, very nice to meet you. I'm Ellen, this is my daughter, Joanna." Benny smiled at the two, a sudden weight lifting from his shoulders as Ellen hadn't questioned them both. She motioned in Dean's direction, signalling him to help his "friend" with his bags. "So, what are you two waiting for? The front door is this way."

Dean stopped in front of Ellen, gripping her shoulders with a nervous smile, followed with a forced laugh. "What.. what about the back doors? You know, close to the emergency? It's much closer to the parking lot, less walking," he suggested, covering up his cracking voice with a cough. Jo's eyes narrowed as Ellen agreed to Dean's idea, something was off about him. "Dean, come here a second," She called from behind the three of them. He felt his heart rate speed up in his chest at Jo's words, "what is it? Can it wait?"

Jo rolled her eyes before shaking her head and calling his name once more. They were halfway down the corridor leading to the exit when Dean sucked in a shaky breath, slowing down until Jo caught up. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but had hopes that everything would work out. "Are you okay, Dean? Like, are you ready to leave this place?" she asked and motioned to the lobby with concern laced in her voice and her lips pouting slightly. He forced a laugh and smiled reassuringly at the brown eyed blonde in front of him. "I'm fine, I promise! I need this, Jo," She flashed Dean a small smile before nodding her head and patting him on the back. "Whatever you say," Jo said teasingly and falling behind as Dean sped up and walked away. 

Ellen pushed open one of the exit doors, breathing in the cool summer breeze and leading the group of three behind her. "The car is this way," she called over her shoulder and walked towards the '67 Chevy Impala. "No, no, no! You didn't! You brought the car, you brought the fuckin' car!" Dean hollered, running across the parking lot to where his most prized possession was parked. "Oh, baby, it's been too long," He sighed, giving the car a once over before pulling at the locked door handle. "Shit," Dean hissed, leaning against the car until Ellen arrived with the keys. "You wanna drive?" she asked seconds later, spinning the key ring around her finger before unlocking the car and hopping into the driver's seat. "Keep dreaming, honey." 

Ellen shoved the keys into the ignition once everyone was crammed into the car, turning her head to smile at Dean as he sat in the passenger side, a frown on his lips. "Next time," She said, placing a hand on his knee while pulling out of the parking space. "Whoa, mom wait a sec," Jo called from the backseat, leaning over Benny to look out the window. Ellen squinted her eyes, looking at the two security men and the nurse running out from the emergency doors through the rear view mirror. "A runaway, maybe?" Dean suggested and shrugged his shoulders, earning a slap in the back of the head from Benny. Ellen continued to watch the men frantically search the parking lot. She was curious and somewhat amused until one of the men pointed at the car and made a run towards them. "Why are they coming, Dean, why are they coming!" Ellen shrieked, holding her head in her hands. Jo covered her mouth and leaned back in her seat, too afraid to do anything while Benny shifted uncomfortably beside her. 

The petite nurse banged her palm against Ellen's window, a look of worry painted on her face as the security guards pulled open one of the back doors. "Ma'am, this man is not supposed to be here, he's a runaway and I need him out of the car right now," She said, struggling to catch her breath as one of the guards grabbed Benny by the arm and hauled him out of the Impala. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, all I knew is that I was giving him a ride, I'm-" Ellen was cut off by the red haired nurse, who began assuring her that it was not her doing and that there would be consequences for Dean and Benny's actions. "I didn't know either," Dean said suddenly, flashing Benny a look of regret through the window. Benny shook his head and chuckled lightly before spitting in the security guard's face. "It was all me, mother fuckers. Now, are you gonna leave these people alone and get me or are you gonna be here all day?" Benny said and laughed maniacally, giving a back kick that sent the burly security guard into the truck parked next to them, before he took off running away from the hospital. Behind, the two men and the fair skinned nurse attempted to catch up; Benny seemed to run unbelievably fast. "Go, Ellen, drive!" Dean shouted, looking back and forth from Benny running further into the distance and Ellen sitting frozen in the driver's seat with her shaking hands on the steering wheel.

The car remained silent throughout the entirety of the ride home, the only sound being that of Ellen's uneasy breathing. Dean sucked in a short breath and as the car turned into the Roadhouse, he was struck with a sudden rush of memories. Jo sighed deeply and opened the back door before slipping out of the car and sighing once more. "Welcome home, Dean."


End file.
